


Engaño mutuo

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaño mutuo

Sesenta minutos. Tres mil seiscientos segundos. Diez barras de chocolate. Seis cigarrillos. Una hora les quedaba antes de ir a la misión más peligrosa de sus vidas.

Mientras se ponía su ropa, Matt añoraba esas lejanas épocas en las que cometían travesuras en Wammy's House, cuándo lo más peligroso era saltar de sus cuartos en el segundo piso al patio para ir al pueblo. Miró de reojo a Mello, que aún seguía en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo.

-Hey, Mell- El susodicho lo miró- Estuviste haciendo éste plan por semanas, sabes que todo saldrá perfecto- Y finalizó la afirmación con una sonrisa

-Claro que lo sé, cachorrito- Se burló el rubio- Y cuando toda ésta mierda termine, nos iremos de esta pocilga-

-Si… ¿volveremos a Inglaterra?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, sentándose en la cama

-Yo pensaba recorrer el mundo- Dijo Mello

-Mmm, me gustaría conocer el Taj Mahal- Propuso Matt

-Luego podríamos ir a un lugar mas frío… ¿nunca quisiste conocer Rusia?-

-¿Y de qué viviremos?-

Mello se lo pensó.

-Escribiremos guías de viaje-

-Suena bien- Se miraron por un segundo, imaginándose en cualquier parte del planeta menos allí- ¿Y una vez que hayamos conocido todo el mundo?- Mello hizo un gesto pensativo

-Podríamos volver a recorrerlo-

-O volver a Wammy's-

-Matt, ¿no crees que estamos creciditos para un orfanato?-

-No como alumnos, como profesores- Le explicó Matt, poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Mmm… y refregarle a Roger en su fea cara que hicimos algo con nuestras vidas de delincuentes juveniles- Sonrió orgulloso de si mismo el rubio

-A mi me gustaría volver a hacerlo en el que era tu cuarto- Comentó el pelirrojo

-¡¿Qué solo piensas en sexo?!- Gritó exasperado el blondo

-No… también pienso en tabaco, alcohol, videojuegos, y el peor de los vicios… tu-

-Aish, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan cursi?-

Matt le sacó la lengua.

Miraron al techo, imaginando ese futuro, un futuro muy lejano. En el fondo, ambos sabían que en menos de tres horas estarían muertos, olvidados por el resto del mundo. ¿Pero qué no es la esperanza lo último que se pierde? Además, ninguno de los dos quería preocupar al otro, ni desilusionarlo.

Se estaban engañando con cosas que no ocurrirían jamás (porque sabían que sus destinos eran morir como mártires olvidados), pero era tan lindo creer que podrían tener una vida diferente a esa.

Tras mirarse y sonreír, terminaron de cambiarse.


End file.
